<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can count on me, and I can count on you by Amethyst__Sapphire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588179">You can count on me, and I can count on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire'>Amethyst__Sapphire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I never meant to fall in love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kattomatoshipping (Yuya/Yuma) || Modern!AU]<br/>Dal testo:<br/><i>Nel momento in cui Yuma gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, Yuya si lasciò andare.</i><br/><i>La cartella gli scivolò di mano e cadde a terra mentre lui ricambiava quell'abbraccio che interiormente aveva agognato per giorni e notti intere.</i><br/><i>Aveva bisogno di Yuma, ormai ne era più che consapevole.</i><br/><i>Ma aveva anche bisogno di ritrovare la fiducia in se stesso e poter anche tornare se stesso.</i><br/><i>Voleva poter stare di fronte a Yuma senza filtro alcuno, mostrandosi per ciò che era realmente.</i><br/><i>E voleva stargli accanto senza alcuna ombra maligna pronta a divorarlo in ogni momento.</i><br/><i>Voleva essere libero.</i><br/><i>E voleva essere libero insieme a lui.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakaki Yuya &amp; Tsukumo Yuuma, Sakaki Yuya/Tsukumo Yuuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I never meant to fall in love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can count on me, and I can count on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I will never leave your side, my love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Standing right beside you is enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Count on me if you feel any pain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Call to me I’ll run to you again</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU CAN COUNT ON <em>ME</em>,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>AND I CAN COUNT ON <em>YOU</em></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p>«Yuya, perché piangi?»<br/><em>(Perché questa domanda, Yuma? Io non sto…)</em><br/>Spalancò gli occhi e si ritrovò a specchiarsi in due caldi vetri rossi che sembravano non avere una fine. Le loro iridi erano uguali, erano dello stesso colore cremisi caldo e avvolgente, ma quelle di Yuma avevano qualcosa<br/><em>(una marcia)</em><br/>in più. Le iridi di Yuma erano pure come una rosa appena sbocciata, scaldavano l'anima e facevano vibrare il cuore di un sentimento che Yuya, prima di incontrarlo<br/><em>(e di perdersi in quegli occhi profondi)</em><br/>non aveva mai provato.<br/><em>(Calmati, sei ancora confuso. Lo conosci da troppo poco tempo e ancora non hai alcuna certezza. Non arrivare a conclusioni affrettate. Eppure…)</em><br/>Avvertì una lacrima solitaria solcargli la guancia destra, poi un'altra percorrergli quella sinistra, poi di nuovo la destra, poi ancora la sinistra e così via, e la vista gli si appannò e il corpo cominciò a tremare e Yuya si sentì così piccolo in quella città così grande e ancora troppo sconosciuta che ebbe la brutta<br/><em>(bruttissima, malefica)</em><br/>sensazione di sprofondare nel vuoto.<br/>Aveva paura. Non si riconosceva più.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>«Perdonami, Yuma» rispose mentre si asciugava le lacrime.<br/>Si erano fermati lungo la via che portava a casa di entrambi. Le lezioni erano finite e potevano finalmente tornare a casa e rilassarsi un po' prima di cominciare a studiare. Per Yuya era stata una fortuna aver trovato in Yuma un “quasi” vicino di casa – giusto qualche abitazione di distanza, non erano poi così lontani –, perché altrimenti non avrebbe saputo come fare.<br/>Paradise City gli mancava ogni giorno sempre più. Gli mancavano i suoi amici e tutti i bei posti che era solito visitare e frequentare insieme a loro. Gli mancava perfino la sua vecchia scuola, perché tutto di Paradise City gli infondeva un senso di familiarità e quotidianità che lo aveva accompagnato nei suoi primi tredici anni di vita.<br/>E ora, all'età di quattordici anni, la sua città era diventata Heartland City, ad almeno tre ore di treno dal ricordo ancora vivo di Paradise City. Yuya non avrebbe mai pensato che trasferirsi comportasse un peso emotivo di tale calibro. Non riusciva quasi più a essere se stesso, gli risultava dannatamente difficile. Era sempre stato un ragazzo solare, un vero e proprio intrattenitore, proprio come suo padre; un ragazzo che non si arrendeva mai e che cercava sempre di trovare una soluzione a ogni problema. Peccato, però, che lo avesse sempre fatto per gli altri e <em>mai</em> per se stesso. Perché ora si sentiva completamente fagocitato dal senso di smarrimento che gli divorava le viscere e non riusciva più a emanare la stessa luce che tanto faceva stare bene gli altri<br/><em>(e forse anche se stesso).</em><br/>Erano trascorse diverse settimane dal suo trasferimento, ma era ancora tanto difficile affrontare le giornate con serenità. Per questo non poteva fare a meno di ringraziare interiormente Yuma per avergli teso la mano fin dal primo giorno: se non ci fosse stato lui, molto probabilmente Yuya avrebbe lasciato che le sue paure lo divorassero completamente.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p>
<p>«Perché ti dovrei perdonare? Non hai fatto nulla di male».<br/>Yuma gli era accanto come aveva sempre fatto in tutte quelle settimane. Nonostante si conoscessero ancora poco, da quando si erano incontrati la prima volta era scattato qualcosa in entrambi: una forte simpatia e il fidarsi ciecamente l'uno dell'altro perché era il cuore a sussurrarlo li aveva fatti avvicinare come se si conoscessero da una vita.<br/>Nessuno dei due sapeva spiegarsi come o perché, semplicemente era successo. E alcune volte capitava che due persone si trovassero in sintonia senza doversi dare chissà quali spiegazioni.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p>
<p>«Lo so, ma mi sembra quasi di farti un torto comportandomi così» proseguì Yuya, asciugandosi l'ultima lacrima.<br/>Si sentiva maledettamente in colpa nei suoi confronti<br/><em>(un vero e proprio mostro, in realtà)</em><br/>perché Yuma faceva di tutto per non farlo sentire solo, gli dedicava pomeriggi interi per fargli vedere la città nelle sue mille sfumature, lo faceva sorridere ed era un concentrato di energie talmente positive che Yuya si sentiva rinvigorito ogni volta che trascorreva del tempo in sua compagnia.<br/>Ma c'era sempre quell'ombra inquietante e tremenda che lo seguiva e che non lo faceva respirare; un senso di abbandono che doveva ancora lasciarsi alle spalle per concentrarsi pienamente sul suo nuovo futuro. Però era difficile voltare le spalle alle proprie radici e temeva che prima o poi Yuma si sarebbe stancato dei suoi piagnistei improvvisi, lasciandolo completamente solo. E Yuya non voleva che ciò accadesse. Per nessuna ragione al mondo.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p>
<p>«Sei serio? Diamine, Yuya, io al posto tuo credo che piangerei giorno e notte ininterrottamente!» esclamò Yuma poggiando le mani sui fianchi. «Ti stai impegnando così tanto per ambientarti il più in fretta possibile che non posso fare a meno di ammirarti. Io non so se ce l'avrei fatta… già il solo pensare di lasciare Heartland City è inconcepibile, per me. Quindi immagina tu, che te ne sei andato dalla tua città e sei arrivato qui senza conoscere nessuno. Proprio non ti rendi conto di quanto tu sia forte, vero?»</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p>
<p>Nel momento in cui Yuma gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, Yuya si lasciò andare. La cartella gli scivolò di mano e cadde a terra mentre lui ricambiava quell'abbraccio che interiormente aveva agognato per giorni e notti intere. Aveva bisogno di Yuma, ormai ne era più che consapevole. Ma aveva anche bisogno di ritrovare la fiducia in se stesso e poter anche <em>tornare</em> se stesso. Voleva poter stare di fronte a Yuma senza filtro alcuno, mostrandosi per ciò che era realmente. E voleva stargli accanto senza alcuna ombra maligna pronta a divorarlo in ogni momento.<br/><em>Voleva essere libero. E voleva essere libero insieme a lui.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>7</strong>
</p>
<p>«Ricordati, Yuya, che potrai sempre contare su di me. Per qualsiasi cosa, io ci sarò. E non aver paura, mai. Anche di piangere. Io… <em>ti voglio bene</em>».</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>8</strong>
</p>
<p>Quelle ultime parole non gli fecero male – era confuso, ma non un illuso.<br/>Perché anche lui <em>voleva bene</em> a Yuma. Col tempo sarebbero maturati e con loro anche i sentimenti. Sapere che Yuma gli voleva bene gli bastò per tornare a vivere. Lo strinse un po' più forte e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>9</strong>
</p>
<p>«Lo stesso vale per me, Yuma. Anche tu potrai sempre contare su di me. <em>E ti voglio bene. Tanto</em>».</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>10</strong>
</p>
<p>Heartland City, da quel giorno, cominciò ad apparirgli un po' più graziosa e accogliente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(David Guetta ft. Sia – Let's Love)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>